We're All Bizarre, Right?
by TheNewYorkDork
Summary: "We're all pretty bizarre, right?" Ruby needs to tell Weiss something important. Something she really needs and really wants Weiss to know. It's just hard for her to talk about. LGBT


Weiss sat very pristine on the edge of her bed, legs crossed, and with a very bored look on her face. She eyed her partner, watching the younger girl shuffle and pace across the floor whilst biting the edge of her thumbnail; it was a habit that Weiss tried to break constantly.

"Ruby, for goodness sake, stop biting your thumb and calm down." The heiress sighed. At her words, Ruby froze, and held her hands together in front of her. She stared down at her feet and kicked lightly at the floor.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose and looked tiredly at her girlfriend.

"Just come here, I'm not going to bite."

Ruby took a deep breath and slowly walked over and sat down. Although, Weiss noticed, rather than being aloof and carefree about her posture (another thing that sometimes drove Weiss crazy), Ruby sat with a rigid back and at least two feet away from her.

"Ok, this is ridiculous," the heiress snapped, and she yanked her girlfriend into her lap by her arm. The red head squealed in surprise and clung to her girlfriend when she started to fall. "Now, Ruby Rose, what did you want to talk to me about?" Her nose was two inches away from her partner's, and her icy eyes glared impatiently. Ruby gave a look similar to a scolded puppy.

"Alright, alright." she mumbled, moving her gaze to her lap. The red head clasped her hands in front of her and fiddled with her fingers. "I, um, I have to tell you something. Something…that's I guess kind of important."

Weiss waited for her to continue and Ruby was suddenly very sick to her stomach. The twitching and shaking first started at her hands, but Weiss slowly noticed a continuous shiver run up and down Ruby's body. Suddenly, her anger dissipated.

"Ruby, what's wrong?"

"I- I, um-" The redhead stuttered, betrayed by the tears starting to form in her eyes. She took a deep shuddering breath and tried again. "I- I need to tell you that-" She quickly swiped her sleeve over her face, and stood abruptly. "It's nothing, I have to go, Weiss."

As she started to move into a run, Weiss caught her elbow and held her there. "Ruby," She stood up and tried to get her girlfriend to look at her. Ruby was deliberately staring at the floor, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Weiss grabbed her chin between her finger and thumb, forcing the now red-eyed girl to look at her. "Ruby, whatever it is, it's ok." She brushed her thumb across tear stroked cheeks. "Whatever's wrong, let me help, ok?"

Ruby's nose ran and her shoulders continued to shake, but she didn't let out a noise. She just kept sniffling and wiping her face on her sleeve. Weiss sighed, pulling her girlfriend's head under her chin, and wrapping her arms securely around her shoulders. She trailed her palm up and down Ruby's spine in an attempt to calm both herself and the redhead down. Weiss, however calm she seemed, had felt her stomach drop at the first sign of Ruby's tears.

Ruby eventually buried her face into Weiss's chest and wrapped her arms around her waist. Finally, she let out a sob. "I'm so sorry," she hiccupped, barely understandable in her crying. She practically crushed Weiss, "I'm sorry, it's just." She sniffed and pulled away for a second. "It's just really hard to talk about."

Weiss brushed the hair from her forehead. "Then you don't have to." She said quietly. When she saw Ruby bring her sleeve up to her face again, the heiress rolled her eyes and brought her handkerchief from her dress pocket. "That truly is a nasty habit." She told the younger girl.

Ruby just smiled, and accepted the piece of cloth. After wiping her face, she returned her head to Weiss's chest and breathed deeply. Weiss counted four deep breaths before Ruby started speaking again. Her voice was thick. "I know I don't have to. But, you're my girlfriend, and more importantly, my partner. You need to know this about me." A few more deep breaths. "And if Blake can tell us about her ears, then I should be able to tell you this."

Weiss could feel Ruby's heartbeat against her chest; it was going a mile a minute. She brushed her fingers through black and red locks, and kissed the top of Ruby's head. "Alright. Tell me then."

Ruby balled her fists up and then relaxed them again, trying to find the best words. She took a shuddering breath, feeling tears beginning to well up again. "Alright, well, we're all pretty bizarre right?"

"I…guess so?" Weiss questioned, being thrown off guard. Ruby chuckled thickly.

"Well, Blake has her ears, Yang catches on fire when you touch her hair, you have your….scar," Ruby got quiet, and Weiss could feel her hand move towards her face, undoubtedly to bite at her thumbnail again.

"Ruby, I swear, you need a new nervous tick." Weiss forcefully grabbed and held her hand away from her mouth. Ruby smiled, and nuzzled further into Weiss's chest.

"I love you," she murmured, and Weiss began to feel the young girl shudder again. She brought Ruby's hands to her mouth and kissed lightly across her knuckles.

"I love you, too." She waited for the redhead to calm down once more. "And I have my scar." The heiress reiterated, "So what is so bizarre about you?"

Ruby took a deep breath and held it in. After a few seconds she let it out, and Weiss realized she was trying to slow her heart rate. "I have this thing." She said, surprisingly calmly. "This thing that…I'm not entirely sure that you're going to be ok with." She gripped tightly to the front of Weiss's dress. "And it's…ok if you want to break up with me after. It really is. But promise promise **promise **me that we'll still be friends. Promise?" Ruby looked up at her with the biggest, reddest, saddest eyes. Even if Weiss had wanted to say no, which she absolutely did not, she wouldn't have been able to.

"Ruby, I promise that whatever thing you have, I will still love you. You will still be my friend, and we will still be partners." She rubbed her palm down Ruby's back again. "You don't have to worry about me leaving, ok? You could have leprosy and I'd still be here."

Ruby giggled but almost immediately stopped. She took another breath in. "Ok." One more. "Weiss," She pulled away from the heiress and looked her in the eye. "I have…a penis."

Almost immediately after she said the word, Ruby thought she was going to throw up. It had gotten to the point where the mere thought of her body disgusted her, and tears instantly sprang to her eyes. Loud, hysterical sobs began to pour out of her mouth and she desperately covered her face in shame at her breakdown.

Weiss was in shock. That was the only way to explain it; she hadn't fully registered what Ruby had said. But when she saw Ruby's face scrunch up in tears, she instantly gathered her girlfriend into her arms and just held her. She desperately rubbed her fingers across the red heads scalp in an attempt to immediately sooth the girl. But inside she was trying to put the pieces together. Ruby was…a boy?

No, that's not right. Ruby was a girl. It said so on all of her papers, on all of her medical exams; she talked like a girl, acted like a girl. No, Ruby was not a boy. Not at all. She was just a girl. A girl with a…penis.

Weiss was boggled. Utterly boggled and confused. She wasn't hurt or upset or angry, just very, very confused. And yet, while in her confusion, she continued to calm Ruby. The redhead had tightly clung to Weiss and thoroughly soaked a good part of her dress in tears and snot.

But Ruby noticed that she had not left or just stared at her, which was much better than the worst case scenario that she had thought about earlier, so that was good. In fact, Weiss was holding and comforting her, so they must still be friends. That thought in itself almost immediately made Ruby feel better, but her dysphoria still caused her to feel ill. Yang knew, of course, but Yang was probably the least judgmental person that Ruby knew. Blake didn't know yet, but Ruby felt like Blake wouldn't really…care.

Weiss, however. Weiss was a completely different story.

"Are you done crying now?" Weiss asked softly, breaking the younger girl from her thoughts. She hadn't even noticed that her sobs had subsided, and she shyly nodded her head. Weiss took a deep breath, and slowly separated herself from Ruby.

"So…" Ruby said in a quiet meek voice.

"You're a girl." Weiss stated, looking at Ruby in a calculating way.

"Yes, I'm a girl." Ruby started to bring her thumb to her mouth, but pulled it down at the last second.

"But you're body doesn't exactly…match that?"

Ruby nodded once and fiddled with her hands again. She looked down at her shoes. "Biologically, I'm a..boy." Just saying it tasted bitter in her mouth, "But I'm not a boy. I'm a girl."

Weiss let out a long breath and collapsed onto her bed. She brought her hands to her mouth and stared across the room. She didn't speak for a long time, and Ruby shuffled nervously. Outside, she heard birds chirping and briefly wondered where Blake and Yang were. She suddenly really wanted her big sister as she stared doubtfully at her maybe-ex girlfriend in front of her.

"Weiss?"

"You're a girl," Weiss cut her off, "With a different body. That is all, right?"

"I-uh..I guess, yeah." Ruby stuttered under Weiss's icy gaze. "We're still friends, right?" She asked quickly, and suddenly she realized she didn't want to know the answer. She stared with wide fearful eyes at the heiress.

Weiss scoffed. "Of course we're still friends, you dolt. I'm just-" But Ruby cut her off with an huge, leaping hug.

"Goodness, Weiss I love you so much, thank you." She crushed Weiss, and the heiress could swear she heard bones cracking.

"Ruby, I love you too, but good God, let me go please." She took a dramatic gasp of air when the red head released her. Ruby was beaming and she sat on the ground at Weiss's feet, staring up at her. It made the older girl think fondly of a loyal dog and a chuckle escaped her throat. She reached down to pet her friend and sighed.

"Of course we're still friends. I just- honestly, Ruby, I'm just really confused right now. You know I've never been with someone with a penis before." At the word penis, Ruby slouched slightly. "And…I think the only logical thing to do would be to-"

"Break up." Ruby finished sadly. "Yeah, I understand. I didn't really expect you to stay with me. I know you don't like, um…them." She finished awkwardly and glancing off to the side.

The heiress coughed loudly and glared at the younger girl. "It is extremely rude to interrupt people." She lectured. Ruby shrank.

"Sorry."

Weiss sighed irritably. "No, I don't think we should break up. I still like you a lot. And I'm still…attracted to you," she blushed. "I think. So, no. I don't think we should break up."

If Ruby were a dog faunus, her ears would have perked up and her tail would have been thumping. That image in mind was what made Weiss laugh out loud. Ruby happily kissed the side of her girlfriend's, yes girlfriend's, knee.

"However, we will not be having sex until I can completely figure out how I feel."

"Aw…"

A/N: I wanted to write something for the trans community out there, although I myself am cis. I'm sorry if it doesn't seem realistic, but I tried my best and hope I didn't offend anyone. I also hope you enjoyed reading. :)


End file.
